


Supercorp Prompt Fest

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lots of little fics, Mostly Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, a place for my shorter prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: A place for me to post all of my little prompts from tumblr! Most (if not all) take place in my Eyes Like Kryptonite series! But you don't have to read the series for these to make sense! They're pretty standalone!





	1. "I want to protect you."

“Are you sure you shouldn’t just stay home? Metropolis is a long way away.” 

She can hear the worry in Kara’s voice and she looks up to see her fiancee worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Darling, it takes you literally two seconds to fly from National City to Metropolis.”

“I know, but still, a lot can happen in two seconds.”

“Don’t forget your cousin lives there. And he likes me now, so I’m sure he’ll be on the lookout.”

Kara’s forehead instantly crinkles, and she waves a hand dismissively.

“Pssh, Clark is . . . not as good as me. And he isn’t used to protecting you. I mean he protects Lois, but that’s different. To protect you I have to be creative - you have a constant target on your back from at least three different factions looking to kill you. It’s not like protecting a regular civilian.”

“I can’t believe you just deemed Superman unworthy to be on my security detail.” Lena remarks dryly.

“I’ll just cancel my interview and go with you, it’s fine.”

“Kara, this is a career making interview, you have to do it.”

“No career is as important as your safety.” Kara looks so serious that Lena resists the urge to roll her eyes.

Barely.

“Kara -“

“I want to protect you.” Kara says firmly.

“And I can protect myself.”

Kara can’t seem to think of an argument for that. 

“I am extremely resourceful, I have all the tools to protect myself, and the security systems at L-Corp headquarters and the hotel I’m staying at are top notch. My superhero fiancee is less than two seconds away, there’s another superhero in the city, and I am sure that Alex has already checked in with local law enforcement about watching out for me. I’ll be fine.”

Blue eyes search hers for a long moment before Kara nods.

“You promise you’ll call for me? Even if you just get a bad feeling?”

“I promise.”

Kara’s shoulders slump.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to smother you. I just . . . I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you.”

_I don’t know how much more I can lose._

She doesn’t say the words, but Lena know they’re there - lingering unspoken. They’ve had these discussions before; enough that she knows exactly what’s going through Kara’s head. Enough that she doesn’t take offense at the worry and instead pulls the other woman into a tight hug.

“Well, it’s a good thing you don't have to worry about that then isn’t it?"


	2. "Don't leave me."

“Don’t leave me.”

The voice is muffled by a pillow but Lena can still hear the pout in the words.

“I’m not leaving you.” She chuckles.

“You are!” Kara insists, hands clutching blindly to try and pull Lena back to bed.

“Not for long, I’m just getting you a thermometer, and some juice. Don’t you want some juice?” she reaches for the pair of sweatpants she’s discarded at the foot of the bed, and tugs them on.

“Don’t want juice.” Kara mumbles.

“Well, what do you want then? Water? Some hot tea?”

“Cuddles, only cuddles.”

Lena rolls her eyes as a wave of affection rushes over her.

“You can have all the cuddles you want when I get back.” She promises before shuffling to the kitchen.

When she returns a few minutes later, One of Kara’s flushed cheeks is pressed to the pillow, a snore fluttering her lips.

Carefully, Lena perches at the edge of the bed, softly stroking the sweat soaked strands of hair from Kara’s forehead.

“Come on, Supergirl, let me take your temperature.”

Kara rolls over obediently, opening her mouth for the thermometer. When it finally beeps, she blinks pitifully up at Lena.

“Am I dying?”

Lena studies the readout.

“Hmm, 101; not dying but you definitely need to keep resting and stay hydrated.”

Kara drinks obediently from the glass of orange juice Lena holds out before collapsing exhausted back on the pillows.

“I hate being sick.” She groans pitifully.

“I know, darling.” Lena soothes, crawling up the bed to snuggle her wife.

“Thanks for taking care of me.” Kara mumbles against her chest once they’ve gotten situated, Lena fingers scratching against her scalp.

“Anytime, love, anytime.“


	3. "About the baby . . . it's yours."

“About the baby … it’s yours.”

Lena jerks her head to the side to see Kara slumped back on the couch, her normally shredded abs puffed out in a mock pregnancy belly.

“Mm, you’re not blaming me for that food baby, I didn’t tell you to eat that fourth serving of lasagna.”

“Yeah, but you cooked the lasagna, and it was delicious, so technically it’s your fault. Hence, it’s your baby.”

“Wait,” Winn enters the room and collapses in a chair. “What are we talking about?”

“Lena knocked me up.”

“Ohh, congrats, maybe your food baby and my food baby can have play dates.” Winn jokes as Alex mumbles -

“I’m not surprised, with the amount of sex you two have in public places.”

“Well,” Lena drawls, “since your pregnant - with my child; then you’re going to need to start eating healthier. Kale is a good source of -”

“Oh! would you look at that! I’m not pregnant after all, it was just a false positive! No need for healthy diets here!”


	4. “ Well, fine; just this once. ”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW? Kinda?

**Lena (2:06 PM)** Kara

**Kara (2:06 PM)** Lena

**Lena (2:08 PM)** I can’t believe you’re actually asking me for this.

**Kara (2:08 PM)** Please? I’m sick.

**Kara (2:09 PM)** I’m practically buried under a pile of Kleenex

**Kara (2:10 PM)** I’ve binged like a thousand episodes of Friends

**Kara (2:11 PM)** Even Netflix is asking if I’m ok

**Kara (2:12 PM)** You installed the security system on our phones yourself, no one will ever know

**Kara (2:13 PM)** I mean if you don’t want to, I wont pressure you

**Kara (2:14 PM)** I’ll just try to remember what your boobs look like from memory

**Kara (2:16 PM)** Even though I haven’t seen them since this morning

**Kara (2:17 PM)** For the record, doctors recommend that you should see your wife’s boobs at least every four hours to prevent withdrawls

Lena can’t help but snort a laugh, even as her phone dings with the sound of another incoming text message.

**Kara (2:18 PM)** But don’t mind me, I’ll be fine

Taking a moment, she weighs the options on a topless selfie.

Kara’s reaction would be priceless, and she can’t really think of a downside.

She gnaws her lip for a moment, debating.

Finally, she sighs, locking the door to her office before settling down again behind her desk.

Careful not to wrinkle the material, she pulls her blouse over her head and lays it out on the desk in front of her, quickly followed by her bra. She hasn’t had occasion to take many dirty photos in her day, but she quickly settles in to the role of photographer, adjusting the camera and biting her lip to get the best lighting from the sun streaking through the window,

She takes a couple of shots before settling on her favorite an shooting it off to Kara with the caption “Well fine, just this once.”

She redresses as she waits for a response, a little worried when one isn’t immediately forthcoming.

After a few moments, her phone buzzes.

**Kara (2:32 PM)** BREAKING NEWS! This just in! Supergirl - National City’s resident superhero - has been found dead in her own apartment. Killed by what experts can only describe as ‘Death by Boobs”


	5. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Make me."

“Make me.” 

Kara knows she’s in trouble the moment the words leave her mouth. 

Lena’s left eyebrow raises, and her red lips turn up in a smirk.

“Make you?”

Kara gulps. 

She can’t back down now though, or she’ll risk showing a weakness that Lena will exploit later. Instead, she straightens her shoulders.

“You heard me.”

“Why, Supergirl, is that a challenge?”

Kara’s even more worried now, but she does her best to hide it, resisting the urge to the glasses she’s not even wearing. 

“Only if you choose to take it as such, Ms. Luthor.”

“Hmm.” Lena appears thoughtful before standing up from her desk and making her way toward the couch where Kara is sitting. 

Kara can feel her heart rate quicken, can feel it thundering as Lena slips off her heels and leans forward, bracing her hands on either side of Kara’s head. 

“That’s Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, actually, and you’d do well to remember that.” Lena’s breath ghosts over her ear, and an involuntary shiver races up Kara’s spine, because damn it if Lena isn’t just so hot when she’s being all . . . bossy . . . CEOy.

One of Lena’s hands reaches between them to take the menu that Kara is somehow still holding, and before Kara can protest, Lena is lowering herself on to her lap.

“See, ordering healthy isn’t so hard.” Lena says casually, as if she doesn’t realize the havoc she’s wreaking on Kara’s libido with the way her long fingers flip through the menu. 

“Look,” she continues, “right there, salads. And then here’s the number . . . “ She trails off, pulling out her phone and inputting the digits. 

Kara watches, mesmerized as Lena winks in her direction before putting the phone to her ear. A pink tongue darts out to wet those sinfully red lips, and Kara’s eyes are drawn to the action, and she curses herself for being unable to speak up and stop what happens next.

“Yes, hello, I’d like to place an oder for delivery.”

Finally, Kara snaps out of her trance, and she springs into action, hands gripping Lena’s waist as she leans forward to press her lips agains the long, pale neck in front of her. 

Lena squirms.

“One large veggie pizza, and two -“ 

Kara’s teeth nip the skin and Lena stutters, hips twitching in Kara’s lap. 

“ - Two of your Greek salads.”

Slowly, Kara makes her way down to Lena’s collar bone, licking a sucking just enough that she can hear the tension in Lena’s shallow breaths.

“Yes, to L-Corp please . . . yes - yes, top floor . . . Thank you.”

As soon as Lena hangs up, she shifts to glare at Kara.

“Could you not do that while I’m trying to order you healthy food? I go you a pizza too! The least you could do is keep it in your pants!"

Kara only grins, this time knowing full and well what her punishment is going to be.

“Make me."


	6. Why Are You Naked?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Why are you naked?"

“Why are you naked?”

Kara’s voice startles her from her work, and she turns around to see her wife standing in the doorway to the lab, head cocked in a question.

“Oh!” She glances down, suddenly reminded that she’s not wearing any clothes. “Right; I forgot.”

“You forgot?” Kara quirks an eyebrow and her eyes roam involuntarily down Lena’s naked form.

“Well, everything kind of … exploded; and there were particles, so I needed to take a decontam shower just in case but I also needed to write down my findings, so I sort of forgot to put clothes on. Besides, it’s not like anyone but you has the code to get in here.”

“Riiight. Of course, the whole ‘Forgot I was naked’ thing. Happens to the best of us!” Kara teases.

Lena rolls her eyes.

"Do you want to help or not? I’ve almost got this formula figured out.”

“Depends, do I have to get naked too?”

Before Lena can respond, Kara’s already stripping down.

Not that she minds, the formula can always wait.


	7. Are You Cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Are you cold?"

“Are you cold?”

“Am I cold? Am I cold?” Lena glares over at the Superhero currently studying the tablet in front of her. “Kara, we’re in a fucking ice castle, of course I’m cold.”

“Seriously? I don’t feel anything!” Kara shrugs and Lena clenches her teeth together to keep them from chattering.

“They call it ‘The Fortress of Solitude’ becuase if I stay like this much longer I’ll freeze to death and you’ll be all alone.”

Kara laughs, of course she does, and Lena glares at her as she comes close to wrap Lena in a backwards hug.

“I’m sorry, I always forget how cold it is up here to humans.”

Despite her ire, Lena lets herself relax into Kara’s arms, soaking up her warmth.

“It’s freezing.”

Kara’s lips settle on her neck and she shivers for an entirely different reason.

“Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up,”


	8. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Since when have we ever been friends?”
> 
> Featuring high school au supercorp!

“Since when have we ever been friends?”

Lena almost regrets the words as soon as they’re out of her mouth, regrets the way Kara’s babbling about history class stutters to a halt, and the way her pretty face falls from it’s usual bubbly smile into a half frown.

She almost regrets it.

But she has to know.

Has to be clued in on why the most popular girl at school has decided to sit at her lunch table and make one-sided conversation for the past two weeks.

It has to be some sort of elaborate joke.

Some long game con to make her feel comfortable and liked before Kara ditches her and she finds herself the butt of some school wide joke.

Better to cut it off now.

“Umm …” Kara seems at a loss for words, and she almost feels sorry for the girl and starts back tracking.

Almost.

“I mean, you’re Kara Danvers, the most popular girl in school; the star quarterback that somehow still finds time to write for the school paper. And I’m Lena Luthor, the weird punk kid that dyes her her hair different colors and plays snare drum in marching band - the one everyone makes sure to stay clear of in the hallways. There’s no reason for you to talk to me, who put you up to this?”

“Umm, no one?” Kara’s gaze flits around the table.

“So you just thought of this elaborate scheme on your own? You must be smarter than you look.”

Kara’s face melts into a full frown at that, and an adorable crinkle appears in her forehead.

Adorable?

Control your gay, Luthor.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And frankly, I think it’s rude that you would suggest that I have an ulterior motive for trying to be your friend!”

“If you don’t, then why are you being so nice to me?!” Lena demands, anger curling her fingers into fists.

Kara’s face falls further, and she studies her tray for a long moment before responding.

“I know what it’s like to be the weird new kid that no one wants to hang out with. I didn’t want you to have to go through that. I was trying to be the friend that I never got.”

“Oh really; you, Kara Danvers, know what that’s like? Sure. I bet. Why don’t you go back to your popular friends and leave me to eat my lunch in peace?”

She turns her attention back to her food, fully expecting Kara to storm off. Only after a few moments of silence across the table, she looks up to see Kara staring at her.

Lena meets Kara’s gaze, surprised to see tears glistening in her blue eyes.

“When umm, when the Danvers first adopted me, it was really hard. I was 12, and things here are … a lot different than where I came from.” Kara nods, as if encouraging herself to go on. “I said a lot of stupid stuff, and did a lot of weird things, and Alex - my sister - she tried her best, but I could tell she got tired of me asking so many questions. Plus, I got sensory overload a lot. No one wants to be friends with the kid who hides under the table every time it’s popcorn day. It’s not as bad now as it was -” Slim fingers tug at her glasses, and Lena catches herself watching the movement. “But I still get it sometimes.”

“As for the football thing - Everyone laughed at me when I tried out; they all thought I’d fail for sure. And then when I didn’t - “ She shrugs before continuing.

“I’m a horrible speller, Ms. Grant has to correct all of my articles like five times before they go to print. The first year she never even let me do anything.

“I know you think this is all some sort of prank, and after the way people have treated you around here, I can’t say I blame you. But I honestly just want to be your friend. If you don’t want to be mine though, it’s okay, I can find somewhere else to sit. I just thought …” She trails off, staring at her food, and Lena studies her for a moment.

Carefully, she considers her options.

No one else seems to be paying them any attention, so either the prank hasn’t played out yet, or Kara is legitimately trying to be friendly.

Something about the dejected set of Kara’s shoulders though, makes Lena think she’s telling the truth.

“I tricked Mr. Sanders into giving me an extra cookie on the lunch line, wanna half it?” she finally says, holding out half of a chocolate chip cookie.

The smile that lights up Kara’s face?

Totally worth the possibility of future embarrassment.


	9. I Lost the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I lost the baby.”
> 
> I got two request for this! And this is probably not what y’all were expecting, but here it is! featuring high school au supercorp!

“I lost the baby.”

There’s a long pause over the phone line, and Lena can feel her anxiety build.

“What do you mean you lost the baby?” Kara finally asks, and while her voice isn’t unkind, Lena can hear the tension in it.

“I - I - I don’t know. I went to take a shower, and I left the baby wrapped up in blanket on the bed, it was swaddled and everything, and I even left some music on for it; but then when I came back out, it was gone.”

“Gone?”

“I don’t know where it went!”

“I’ll be right there, just - just stay calm, okay?”

“Okay.”

She begins searching the room again, trying to keep her panic to a minimum while she waits for Kara, but it’s difficult; and by the time Kara slips through her bedroom door ten minutes later, she’s on the verge of a panic attack.

“Any luck?”

“No! It isn’t anywhere! I don’t understand what could have happened!”

Kara’s hands settle on her shoulders, and that when she loses it, body wracking with sobs.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Kara pulls her close, and she clutches at the back of her girlfriend’s sweater. Tears soaking into the soft material.

“It’s just a home-ec project, it’s not an actual baby. It’s gonna be fine.”

“It’s not, though! If I can’t even take care of a fake baby without losing it, how am I going to take care of a real baby? What if that had been our actual baby, Kara?! Do you think you would just brush it off then?!”

Kara pulls back from her then, hands settling on the sides of her face as her thumbs brush the tears away.

“I think real babies are a little harder to lose.”

“Yeah, but -” A loud shout from the room across the hall cuts her off and Kara’s brow furrows.

“Was that Lex?”

“Yeah, he’s home for the weekend, he and Clark are holed up playing Call of Duty.”

A hard look settles on Kara’s face and she grabs Lena’s hand, pulling her along behind as she marches towards Lex’s room.

Lena’s brain tries to work through the frenzied haze and figure out Kara’s train of thought. Surely Lex wouldn’t -

Kara throws open the door, revealing Clark and Lex shoulder to shoulder on the couch under Lex’s bunk bed - eyes trained on the video game battle displayed on the tv screen.

“Hey!” Lex starts protest.

“Where is it?!” Kara demands.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Danvers.”

Kara’s eyes narrow, and Lex seems to rethink his answer.

“It’s just spending some time with Uncle Lex and Uncle Clark.” He points towards the desk in the corner, and sure enough, there’s the little plastic baby, still swaddled in Lena’s blanket.

“Lex! You asshole!” Lena screeches, her fist shooting out to sock him in the shoulder before she whirls around, snatching the baby up and pulling it close.

“Oh my god, are you actually crying?” Lex taunts, but Lena doesn’t listen, marching towards the door with Kara close.

“I didn’t mean anything by it! For fuck’s sake, Lee! It’s a fake baby!”

She lets the door slam a little harder than necessary, scowling down at the bundle in her arms.

“No more unplanned play dates with Uncle Lex for you.”


	10. Puppy Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Where did all these puppies come from?”
> 
> How about Supercorp with a side of Taylington?

“Where did all these puppies come from?”

Lexi’s voice is full of wonder as she and Taylor make their way into the house, no less than ten puppies scrabbling across the kitchen floor.

Kara Luthor-Danvers is sprawled out in the middle of them, glasses askew and head thrown back in laughter.

A harried looking Lena makes her way gingerly to the girls, careful not to step on any of the dogs. She pulls Lexi into a hug first before doing the same to Taylor.

“Ever since you left for school, your YeYu’s been a little … “

“Puppy crazy?” Lexi offers, picking up a yapping chihuahua that had been nipping at her heels.

“I think the official term is ‘Empty Nest Syndrome’, but yes; a little puppy crazy.”

“That still doesn’t answer where all these came from.” Lexi nuzzles her nose at the puppy in her arms. “Hmm, where’d you come from?”

“We decided to get a new dog, and your mother thought it would be a good idea to foster first.”

“What, did she decide to foster all of the available puppies at once?”

Lena’s raised eyebrow is the only answer Taylor needs.

“How long are they all here for?”

“Well, the shelter is closed until Monday, but then first thing we are taking all but one of these little yappers back.”

“Which on are you guys going to keep?” Lexi moves the chihauha to one arm before bending to pick up a pug in the other.

“I’m sort of partial to that one over there.” Lena points across the room to a golden retriever puppy currently passed out in a bowl of kibble.

“Aww,” Lexi coos, lifting her chin as the dogs in her arms team up to smother her with licks. “But do you really think YeYu is going to let you take all of these puppies back?”

Taylor can’t can’t help but giggle as all of the blood drains from Lena’s face.

“Fuck, you’re right, I’m going to be living in puppy daycare forever!”


	11. Don't Die on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t die on me– Please.”

"Don't die on me - Please."

Lena can’t help but roll her eyes at Kara’s dramatics. She supposes that this is her own fault for ordering that alien wine for the holidays.

Tipsy Kara = Dramatic Kara.

“I’m literally just going to the grocery store with Alex, I’ll be fine.”

“The black friday rush has already started! People die on black friday, Lee! It’s a yearly occurrence! You know how those house wives get about their blenders!”

“Yeah, Ma! Those house wives get crazy!” Lexi pipes up from her spot on the couch - the entire gang sprawled across the living room in various states of post Thanksgiving food coma.

Lena shoots her daughter a look, but Lexi only laughs.

“Stop encouraging her.” She turns back to her wife. “I’ll be fine, I promise to stay far away from the blenders.”

“The towels too, you know they go crazy for the towels too.”

“And the towels, we won’t go anywhere near the towels.”

“I’m too young to be a widow.”

“You don’t want to leave me an orphan, do you?” Lexi chimes in, and Lena finds herself wishing not for the first time that she was the one with laser vision.

“Don’t worry, I’ll say some nice words at your funeral.” Sam offers. “Here lies Lena Luthor-Danvers, killed in pursuit of heavy whipping cream.”

“I could just stay home, and then no one would get any peanut butter pie, how about that?”

“No, we need pie!” Kara pouts, “Just make sure Alex goes first, she can be your shield!”

“Hey! I’m right here!”

“What, your a trained special agent, I’m sure you can handle a few out of control shoppers!”


	12. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “The food looks great but.. There’s something much more delicious i’d like to eat right now.”
> 
> NSFW by the way

“Alright, I ordered all of your favorites from every take out place in the city.” Lena splays her hands in a ‘Vanna White’ style gesture.

“Hmm.”

“Hmm? I get you your favorite takeout from all over the city, and all you have to say is - ‘Hmm’?” Lena stomps her foot a little and turns towards her wife, only to find Kara studying not the food, but her.

“I mean, the food looks great, but … there’s something much more delicious that I’d rather eat right now.” Kara’s eyes roam over her exposed cleavage, and Lena blushes.

“Kara.”

“What? We’ve hardly seen each other this week and then we finally get the time for a lunch date and you expect me to eat while you’re wearing THAT.” Kara gestures down at her dress, and Lena blushes further.

Kara’s blatant appreciation of her outfit causes all coherent thought to leave her brain, so she settles for raising an eyebrow instead.

“I mean, do you not want to have a quickie before lunch? Because we can just eat the food if you’d rather -”

“Kara.” Lena interrupts the rambling and blue eyes snap up to hers. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

Kara’s eyes narrow as a smirk spreads across her face.

“My pleasure.”

She stalks deliberately towards Lena, pulling their hip flush together and lowering her head so that their lips meet.

Kara’s right, it has been awhile, and Lena quickly feels the heat pool in her belly, settling in like a warm fire as she wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls her impossibly closer.

“I missed you.” She whimpers as Kara’s lips start their descent down her neck, teeth nipping lightly at her exposed collar bones.

Her fingers twist tightly in blonde curls when Kara hits a particularly sensitive spot, and she can feel the responding smile against her skin.

“I missed you too, babygirl.”

Strong hands settle on her ass, and she finds herself being lifted up onto the desk. Her legs wrap around Kara’s waist, and other woman settles in, her warmth a solid and familiar weight against Lena.

Unfortunately, Kara has her so distracted that she doesn’t hear Jess knocking until it’s too late.

“Ms. Luthor? The ice cream you ordered -Damnit! I broke my own rule and came in before you answered! Jess! Come you know better than this!” Her secretary spins away and out the door before Lena can respond,

“Poor Jess, I can’t believe I didn’t think to lock the door. Guess I’ll just add to her Christmas bonus.”

“Mmm, should I stop?” Kara murmurs before sucking at her skin and Lena groans before mumbling an answer against her better judgment.

“Well, she’s already been in once, it’s not like she’s going to do it again.”


	13. I'll be home for Christmas (You can count on me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School Supercorp AU 
> 
> tumblr prompt - When Kara went off to college for the first year she and Lena both had trouble adapting. It was especially hard around Christmas because Kara wasn’t going to be home in time for the Luthors’ annual Christmas party, or so Lena thought. Lex flew Kara home on their private jet to surprise Lena. Kara walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder right as “I’ll Be Home For Christmas” began to play. They danced through the night and it wound up being one of their favorite Christmases ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note - there's like a whole high school au-verse that I've built over on tumblr, so if you want more, go check out my 'high school au' tag!

Lena stares at the red and green sprinkled sugar cookies laid out on the table - if her glare could cook, they’d be burnt by now.

This Christmas is not turning out how she hoped it would.

It’s the annual Luthor charity Christmas party, and she’s supposed to be dancing with Kara, telling her girlfriend how she’s worked extra hard this past semester so that she can graduate early and join Kara at university.

Instead, she’s standing by herself in the corner, trying not to entice any dance partners while she mourns the absence of her girlfriend.

Kara had gotten stuck at school, a last minute finale delaying her flight back to Metropolis. So now Lena is all alone at Christmas, which only worsens her mood. It’s bad enough that Kara isn’t here, it’s even worse that she has to be around all these happy people when all she wants to do is curl up into a ball on her bed and mope. 

Maybe she can even see if Kara can facetime. Then things might be a little less unbearable. 

She’s glancing around, figuring out her chances of escaping without her parents noticing when the music shifts; transitioning from a rousing ‘Run, Run, Rudolph’ to a slower number, soft piano music wafting over the speakers. 

“I’ll be home for Christmas, you can count on me -”

Lena rolls her eyes so hard, she’s surprised they don’t land on the buffet table. there’s only one person she wants home for Christmas, and it’s an impossible wish now. 

Is there anything more cliche?

It all feels like one of Kara’s sappy Christmas movies - lovers separated on Christmas, one of them stuck alone at a party while sad Christmas music plays and snow falls outside the window.

The only thing missing is the snow.

So instead of swaying to the music, she glares at the sequins on her green dress- one she’s picked out long before she’d known Kara wouldn’t make it.

She’s just decided to make a break for her room - even her parents will understand her need for solitude - when a hand taps her on the shoulder.

She turns with a scowl, ready to tell off whoever dares to interrupt her peace, when she’s met with a familiar set of blue eyes.

“May I have this dance?” the tuxedo’d figure bows low, soft lips pressing to the back of her hand, and a wink tossed in her direction.

Her pounds in excitement, and she takes back every bad thought she’s ever had about cliches, because she wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

“Kara? What are you doing here?”

“Lex picked me up in his jet, said quote - ‘this party is too important to miss, and if you’re not there then Lena will probably kill me.’“

“He didn’t.”

“He did; saved me from riding a greyhound bus.”

Lena can’t help but fling herself at Kara, burying her face in her girlfriend's neck in an attempt to stem the flow of tears.

“Aww, Lee, don’t cry!” Kara’s hands rub her back, but the touch only serves to make her sob harder.

“You’re really here!” she states unnecessarily.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it. You think I’d leave my girl alone at Christmas? Not a chance. Besides, you promised to watch Hallmark movies with me all night if I remember correctly.”

And yeah, maybe Lena had been planning on ‘forgetting’ that particular promise, but now?

It sounds like the best Christmas ever.


	14. The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - High School AU: Kara reveals that she's a alien to Lena before they start dating, but Lena doesn't believe her. So Kara makes the rational decision of jump out of the high school rooftop to prove her point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning for suicide mention*
> 
> but just slight and hypothetical

“Kara, is this really necessary?” Lena huffs, leaning back against the wall as her best friend attempts to pick the lock on the high school gym door.

“What, you’re telling me you’ve never broken into the school after hours before?” Kara has her tongue tucked between her teeth in concentration, and instead of acknowledging how cute she thinks her best friend is, Lena rolls her eyes before pushing off from the wall and taking the pick from Kara.

“Actually, I haven’t, because I’m not some weirdo that likes to spend extra time at school when I could be doing something worthwhile."

A few simple twists and the lock clicks open, the door swinging wide. 

“Apres vous, mademoiselle.” she dips in a slight bow, smirking when Kara narrows her eyes.

“I thought you said you’d never done this before?”

“Ah, I said I’d never broken into _school_ before, there’s a difference.”

In reality, she never broken into anywhere besides Lex’s secret safe when he was holding her favorite teddy bear hostage, but she’s watched videos on lock picking in case it ever came up, and she isn’t about to lose badass points by admitting that.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing here? I mean, I broke like, five federal laws just now.”

“Puhlease, you broke one, a most, and you could just tell Dr. Jones that you’re doing a psycho-social experiment and she’d fall so hard all over herself trying to compliment your genius brain that she’d forget to file charges.”

And Lena wants to make a snarky retort, she does, but Kara reaches for her hand and tugs her along and it’s everything she can do not to stumble.

“Now, come on, I wanna show you something.”

The school is dark in the twilight, once bright halls now casting spooky shadows along the linoleum floor. It feels almost sacrilegious to see it like this, almost like looking behind the curtain of the Wizard of Oz. 

It feels like one of those moments that she’s going to remember the rest of her life.

She can’t say that about many of her high school memories.

Well, good memories anyway.

She let’s Kara drag her down the deserted halls and up the staircases as they take turns giggling at every opportunity. Finally, they burst through door to the roof, the late fall air brisk and cool.

“So what was so important that you had to bring me all the way up here to tell me?”

The shift in mood is palpable, and she immediately regrets her teasing when Kara drops her hand and turns to look out over the ground below them.

“Do you ever feel . . . different?”

Part of her wants to roll her eyes and toss out a self-depracating joke, but Kara sounds so serious that she resists.

“Pretty much everyday of my entire life.” She says instead.

“But do you ever feel . . . like you don’t belong? Like you’re meant for something else?”

“Well yeah, all the time. But mom says that’s pretty much being a teenager, so . . .I mean it doesn’t make it any easier, but I think it’s something we all go through.”

Kara’s smile is sad.

“Do you ever feel like an alien?”

“Yes? Sometimes. Kara, are you okay? You’re kind of scaring me.” She tries to ignore the way her heart constricts in her chest as she watches her best friend. 

Only Kara gives a harsh laugh, one that sets her even more on edge.

“See, that’s exactly what I was trying to prevent. The last thing I wanted to do was frighten you, but here we are and I haven’t even told you what I need to tell you.”

“What did you need to tell me?” 

Lena’s heart pounds a mixture of fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins. She isn’t sure exactly what Kara needs to tell her, but she’s sure it cant be good.

Kara gives her a long, sad smile before turning back to the rooftop’s edge.

“I think it would be better if I show you.”

Before she can protest, Kara is diving over the edge of the rooftop - her form worthy of an olympic medal. Only there are no judges, only Lena, left to to rush to the ledge and grapple helplessly with thin air, afraid to look over the low wall for fear of what she’ll see.

No, no, no. 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. 

She was supposed to see the signs right? She would have been able to tell if Kara was contemplating suicide, wouldn’t she?

One minute her best friend was laughing, and the next she was diving off a rooftop? 

It just didn’t make sense! 

She opens her mouth to cry out, when a pastel blur rushes in front of her.

She blinks, and Kara is standing - no floating - in front of her.

“What the fuck?” She breathes, shaking hands coming up to grip Kara’s sweater. 

“I -“

“No, what the actual fuck, dude?!” She’s screaming now, but she doesn’t care. “What did you do?! How are you -?! You fucking jumped off a motherfucking roof!” 

Before she can think, her fist is connecting with Kara’s shoulder; pain immediately shooting up through her fingers.

“Holy fuck, dude! Geez!” It turns out that punching Kara is a lot like punching a rock, and a tingling numbness spreads up her arm.

“Sorry,” Kara winces. “You shouldn’t do that, you’ll hurt your hand.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock! And you shouldn’t jump off of rooftops and give me a heart attack, but here we are!”

“Sorry!” Kara repeats. “I just wanted to make sure you’d believe me.”

“Believe what? That you’re suicidal?!”

“No, that I can fly.”

That gives Lena pause, and she clutches her sore hand, studying her friend.

Kara does indeed appear to be floating, as well as unharmed from her fall. 

“You can fly?” She stutters redundantly but Kara only smiles.

“Among other things.”

“Other things?”

Wordlessly, Kara takes her hurt hand between her own and brings it up t her lips. At first, Lena thinks she’s going to be chivalrous and go for the hand kiss, but just before contact, she blows - an icy mist spreading from her lips to coat Lena’s hand in a soothing frost. 

“Ummm . . . “

“I also have laser vision. And I can x-ray things.”

“X-ray?” Lena blushes, wondering just how much of her underclothes Kara can see.

“Well, not right now.” Kara concedes, tapping her glasses. “Lead.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead.”

“I’d really not like to talk about you being dead after the scare you gave me earlier.”

“Sorry.” Kara at least has the decency to blush. “I just didn’t think you’d believe me if I cam out and said ‘I’m an alien’.”

“So what, you’re like Superman?”

“Kind of? I am from Krypton.”

“Seriously?”

“Are you mad?”

“Mad? No, I’m - “ She pauses to figure out exactly how she feels before answering.

“I’m a little upset that you jumped off a building without warning me first.”

“Sorry.” Kara says again.

“You’re really an alien?”

“Yep.”

She takes a moment, because this is serious, and Kara is looking at her like her answer is life and death

“Can you see Krypton from here?"


	15. Tattoo Shop Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Ok but that tattoo story made me think of supercorp except in this scenario Kara (who is human and getting tattooed ) is just super oblivious and doesn’t realize that Lena is actually a lesbian and that they are both pining. And Lena just doesn’t believe that someone like Kara could want to date her ... 
> 
> Oh my god, yes! Kara blows out her powers and wants to get a tat, and Lena goes with her.  
> (for those who don’t know the story, the guy getting a tattoo holds onto his friend’s hand the whole time and the tattoo artist mistakes them for a couple. The friend is gay and picks up on it, but the guy getting tattooed is straight and doesn’t realize.)
> 
> Only in the Supercorp version Kara isn’t straight, Lena just thinks she is, and they’re both awkwardly trying to figure out if the other one is picking up on the vibe, until finally when they leave, Kara can’t take the tension any more.

“So, that guy totally thought we were a couple.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Lena apologizes, shifting uncomfortably.

“Why? It’s not your fault.”

“Well, I just don’t want you to be . . . uncomfortable, or anything.”

“Uncomfortable?” Kara scrunches her nose. “Any girl would be lucky to date you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena musters ever ounce of confidence she has.

“So you’re saying that if you were into girls you would date me?”

Kara blinks at her confusedly.

“I am into girls.”

“What?” it’s Lena’s turn to be confused.

“Yeah, I’m bi, I thought you knew that.”

“Wait, what?” 

“You didn’t know?”

“Well, you never said, I thought - I mean you dated James.” Lena finishes weakly.

“Yeah, but I know you’ve heard me talk about how hot Cate Blanchett is.”

“I thought you meant it in like . . . a straight girl way.”

Kara snorts.

“No, definitely not.”

“Oh.”

They both fall silent for a long moment before Lena speaks again.

“So you’re bi?”

“Yep.” Kara nods.

“And you think any girl would be lucky to date me?”

Kara blushes but nods again.

“Why aren’t we dating then?”

“Because I didn’t think you would want to date me.” Kara frowns.

“I’ve been pining over you for months!”

“I’ve been pining over _you_ for months!”

They both smile wistfully at the other for a long moment before Kara speaks.

“Why didn’t you ask me out then?”

“Why didn’t _you_ ask _me_ out?” Lena counters.

“Okay, fine.” Kara props her hands on her hips. “Will you go out with me?”

Lena’s too shocked to panic.

“Yes.”

“Great, let’s go!” Kara holds out a hand in invitation.

“Go where?”

“On our date!”

“Now?” Lena takes the hand and lets herself be pulled along.

“Did you have somewhere else to be?”

“No.”

“Great, we can grab some sushi.“

Finally it all sinks in, and Lena digs in her heels.

“Wait, wait, wait.”

Kara stops, and they turn to face each other in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Are we dating now?” She demands, and Kara shifts awkwardly.

“Umm, yes?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page before I did this.”

“Did what -” Kara starts but Lena cuts her off, covering the rambling lips with her own.

When she finally pulls away, Kara looks positively bewildered - eyes blinking and lips smudged with Lena’s lipstick.

“Was that okay?” She bites her lip, suddenly nervous.

“That was . . . wow.”

“Good wow?”

“Great wow.” Kara nods.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Come on let’s go.” It’s her turn to drag Kara down the street, wide smile on her face.

“Go where?”

Lena rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

“To get sushi! Come on, catch up, Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727  
> Or on Insta at c.j. waterford


End file.
